The Adventure of a Lifetime
The final five face off in an obstacle course challenge, where the winner gets invincibility. After everyone suffers a near-death experience, somebody is sent packing. Plot The final five were all very happy at how far they'd gotten. Chris McLean announced that the challenge would be an adventure movie based obstacle course. The course consisted of a rickety bridge, swinging on a vine, dodging darts, and crossing a finish line. Ethan was removed from the challenge. James and Frank were both unable to complete the bridge. LeShawna broke the bridge, but succeeded in going across the vine. She was hit by a dart and was knocked out. She ended up rolling across the finish line. Nalyd couldn't go because LeShawna broke the bridge. Because she was the only one to complete the challenge, LeShawna won immunity. In the end, Nalyd's alliance picked Ethan to be eliminated. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *(CONF) LeShawna: When you're the last girl out of five peeps, ya gotta be a little self-conscious, right? *Ethan: Knock knock! Nalyd: Who's there... Chris: I am! Nalyd: That's not funny, Chris. That's just annoying. *(CONF) LeShawna: Ethan was creepin' on me last night. *(CONF) James: Ethan is annoying. At least my jokes make people laugh. *Chris: For the five of you, this has probably been the adventure of the lifetime! James: Uh... No. Nalyd: It's been okay. *Flashback of eliminating Trev, Victoria, Rachel, Roman, Bridgette, Rachel, and Princessa* It's been fun! Chris: Anyway, today's challenge is an adventure movie! James: Yes! (CONF) James: One of my favorite movies! Nalyd: Chris, didn't we already do that? Chris: Well we're doing it again, because you all probably miss it. Nalyd: We're doing another cliff jump? Chris: No, an obstacle course! *Chris: You gotta run across a rickety old bridge, swing on a vine across a pit, and then cross the finish line while dodging knock out darts! Simple, yes? James: Simple, no. *James: *Breaks finger* Ow! *Runs across bridge, slips. Grabs on an edge and pulls up. Falls into the pit* Aaaah! Chris: This has lawsuits written all over it! *Points at wall* Why would Courtney vandalize this wall? *Frank: *Takes one step on bridge, bridge breaks and he falls* Chris: And Frank is unable to complete the challenge. Frank: It's okay, I landed on my whoopie cushion! *LeShawna: My turn! Chris: Okay, LeShawna... Go! And don't break the bridge... LeShawna: *Pulls a snake out of the pit. Lassos the snake and throws it across the bridge. Swings, but falls short and lands on the bridge, which breaks. Still hangs from the snake* Chris: Wow, even LeShawna can't complete the chal- She's still up! *Chris: She's rolling to the finish line?! *Chris: She's picking up speed! She ran over a squirrel! LeShawna: My bad, Rocky! *Chris: LeShawna made it across! Nalyd, you're up. Nalyd: I can't go! She broke the bridge! Chris: Indiana LeShawna wins! LeShawna: I prefer Indiana LeShawna, her bootyliciousness. *(CONF) Nalyd: As with the last four people to go, this person wanted me eliminated. If they want me eliminated, they gotta go! *(CONF) Ethan: I know, it's just that if I voted off the person who is a threat it would have to be you. *(CONF) LeShawna: He has to go! I mean, did you not remember yesterday? He's a threat... In more ways than one. *(CONF) James: This person was hard to vote for, but, after lasting so long with this person, I'm surprised I didn't go crazy yet... Okay, I went crazy, but not because of this person. *(CONF) Frank: I'm voting for a person. *Chris: Those confessionals were pretty deep. I was especially impressed by Frank's. *Chris: And the marshmallows go to... LeShawna! *Tosses her a marshmallow* LeShawna: *Smiles* Chris: Nalyd! James! *Tosses them marshmallows* James: Indiana James prevails again! Chris: Ethan and Frank, this is the final marshmallow... James: *Fist-bumps LeShawna and Nalyd* Chris: And it goes to... Ethan: *Whispers* I know it's me... Chris: Frank! *Tosses him the marshmallow* Ethan: Before I go, can I say some long monologue? James: Uh huh. Ethan: All I want to say is I played my best, and I barely got enemies. But I know one thing. Never judge a book by its cover. *(CONF) LeShawna: It's ironic how we Directors were the underdogs, and three out of the four of us are int he quarterfinals...